


Balto and the Power of Love

by melbopo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Each pairing has their own full independent development except the background lucelyn, F/F, F/M, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Simon Lewis, POV Alternating, Section by Section, The teen rating is for consensual kissing, This fic contains dogs and cookies and lots of fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: Overall: The wintery holiday season in New York is known to be a time for magic, love, and... dogs?----------------------In New York City, running into the same Real Life Angel (at least in Clary's mind) twice in one month is definitely a sign from the cosmos, right?----------------------Magnus knows exactly how to approach the attractive dog owner, he just needs to find a dog first...----------------------Shadowhunters Betas Winter Fic Exchange-Prompt #1: Our pets play togetherPairings: Malec and Clizzy with minor/background Lucelyn





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/gifts).



> Beta'd by the lovely Claire ([@carstairsbane](http://carstairsbane.tumblr.com/)) of the Shadowhunters Beta Network - thank you so much for your help!
> 
> I had so much fun writing this fic and I hope you enjoy it Rachel <3

Clary usually doesn’t mind the big temperature fluctuations that come with New York winters, starting off cold in the morning but comfortable come lunch time. It’s because she knows from having over twenty years of New York living experience that the key to not overheating and general survival is layers. But right now, she has too many layers and too many pockets that could be hiding the USB drive she’s looking for that has the new posters saved on it. The shelter receptionist probably thinks Clary is the most disorganized person in the world because this happens pretty much every time she tries to drop off her latest set of posters. That thought makes Clary even more flustered as she pats down her pockets for a third time, crowing in triumph when she finds the little USB in the corner of her cardigan pocket. At least the receptionist gives her a small smile for her efforts; it helps make her feel less absurd. She puts the USB on top of the couple of printouts she’s already made and slides it across the desk to the receptionist who thanks her again for her volunteer work.

Clary is about to protest that it isn’t _really_ purely volunteer work because it’s part of her senior capstone art project when she hears someone behind her let out a breath of “Oh wow…” Clary knows that most of the adoption posters she’s been making are on the bulletin board behind her so she turns out of curiosity. She doesn’t even look past the person to see which poster caught their eye, too distracted by the sight of one of the most gorgeous humans that Clary has ever seen. Clary’s aware that it’s almost the holidays so she can’t help it when her brain makes the jump that she’s seeing a real life angel with their perfectly oval face and smooth light tawny skin framed by long dark brown, almost black, hair shining in perfect waves down their white peacoat. Clary is so distracted by thoughts of running her fingers through those waves that she almost misses the delightful noise that is their soft laugh in response to whatever the shelter worker says.

“Is this gray one in the holly and pine crown still up for adoption?” they ask tentatively, their eyes still on the poster, before turning to the shelter worker for a reply.

“Oh him? Yes! He’s a little bit older than most of our dogs so he hasn’t found quite the right home yet even though he really is such a loyal sweetheart. They just brought him back from a walk but I can have them bring him up here if you want to meet him before he goes back to his kennel?”

The Real Life Angel (yes that is exactly the name that Clary’s brain gives them) nods their approval before turning back to the poster with a small smile on their lips, their finger slowly tracing the outline of the dog. The idea that one of Clary’s drawings might be the reason this person adopts a dog, especially one that most people avoid out of fear and misinformation about ‘pit bull breeds being aggressive’, reaffirms her belief in her capstone thesis about the impact visual depiction has on people’s perceptions and… gives her a desire to stay to see it through.

Clary hears the sound of paws on tile and turns her head to watch the dog, one that she fondly remembers falling asleep in the middle of the photoshoot session, round the corner. The Real Life Angel crouches down low to be about the same height with a hand extended for him to smell. The dog takes a couple of curious sniffs before wagging his tail and nudging his head under their hand to be petted. They coo affectionately as they scratch behind the dog’s ear. “I’ve been trying to work myself up to adopting a pet for the past couple of years but that drawing was the first time a pet looked _right_ for me.”

The dog pushes his whole 40+ lbs body forward against the Real Life Angel to try and guide their hand to scratch down his back, causing the person to laugh as they use their other hand to stop themselves from falling over. “Whoever did those drawings is brilliant - he’s... perfecto.”

Clary swells with pride at the compliment but quickly becomes embarrassed as the shelter worker gestures over to where she is standing. As the Real Life Angel turns their head to look at Clary, she tries to look like she wasn't eavesdropping the whole time. They either don’t notice or don’t care as they grin up at her from where they are still crouched on the ground. “What a lovely idea to photograph and draw the dogs with crowns and hats [[holiday version of Flower Power by Sophie Gamand](http://www.sophiegamand.com/flowerpower/)]!”

Under their warm gaze and genuine praise, Clary feels a little flustered. She stumbles through a coherent response to make her seem more put together than she feels, “You're welcome! I mean thanks… I’m glad you like them! Cause I really enjoy making them... and working with the shelter to help dogs that tend to get overlooked find good homes.”

The Real Life Angel’s eyes sparkle with amusement at Clary, still grinning as they say, “Yeah, I think I’ve finally found the one.”

Clary isn’t sure if it’s that smile or her own desire for the sparks she feels looking at this person to be reciprocated, but that ambiguous phrase sounds a whole lot like flirting and Clary’s little heart can’t process that notion right now. She flushes, pointing over her shoulder to the entrance of the shelter as she mumbles, “I gotta go… but I’m glad my art helped you with that!” She exits quickly before even getting a response, eager to remove herself from an opportunity to potentially embarrass herself further in front of a Real Life Angel that may or may not have flirted with her in addition to complimenting her art. Clary would rather leave that interaction of a rare variety on a positive note.

\----------------------

One of the best things about winter in New York City is the fact that there are always a couple of days at the beginning of December that don’t _really_ feel like winter and are warm enough to partake in fall activities like reading outside during lunch breaks, which Magnus is taking full advantage of today. His goal was to read ten books during his lunch breaks this past year and he’s on his tenth, though he may have cheated by picking a shorter book to finish out the year. Even though it’s shorter, Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie’s [ _We Should All Be Feminists_](https://www.amazon.com/We-Should-All-Be-Feminists/dp/110191176X/ref=sr_1_1?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1482131461&sr=1-1&keywords=we+should+all+be+feminists) is just as, if not more, informative and powerful than the other books he’s read this year. His goal was to finish reading it that day but his new bench view is proving to be more distracting than his usual water fountain view.

Magnus isn’t completely familiar with all the activities that the park near his work has to offer, mostly because he goes for a bench in the sun and that’s about it. So he’s surprised when he hears a chorus of playful dog barks. He looks up from his book directly at the fence in his line of sight that isn’t the outer bounds of the park but rather an enclosed area specifically for dogs. He has no dogs of his own, but he doesn’t mind them and actually enjoys watching them play amongst themselves (similarly to how he feels about small children). He’s about to go back to his book when the sight of an attractive dog owner catches his eye. He watches as the person extends their whole arm back, lifting their shirt up, which Magnus is almost positive that if he was just a smidge closer would reveal impressive abs, before they follow through with their arm to throw the ball across the whole length of the fenced in area. Magnus’s eyes follow the gray and white pitbull as it sprints the full length of the fence. He smiles to himself as the dog trips over his front legs to retrieve a ball from under some bushes and races back to its owner.

Magnus has no qualms about admiring a nice view from a distance, he sees and sleeps with other beautiful people often enough, but when the dog drops the ball at its owner’s feet after a simple gesture, their whole face lights up with so much happiness that Magnus can practically feel it radiating off of them from across the pathway. The transformation is so simple and genuine that Magnus aches at the sight of it, finding himself wanting to see it again and again and... maybe even be the reason for it? It’s a feeling that he hasn’t felt in a long, long time and it excites him and overwhelms him with just how suddenly and strongly it comes over him.

He debates whether or not to approach the person right now with some terrible catcher related pick up line when he sees a blonde jogger that had just passed by approach them from Magnus’s side of the fence. Magnus watches in fascination at the owner’s initial confusion at the jogger’s obvious attempt to chat before he chuckles at the way the owner’s face becomes cloudy when the jogger starts leaning over the fence, to ‘stretch’ no doubt. The owner must somehow hear Magnus, or just have a sixth sense for people laughing at their expense, because they turn their head slightly to look around the jogger and right at Magnus. Magnus can’t help the grin that comes across his lips when they make eye contact, filing away how quickly they looked away for later.

Magnus closes his book, well aware that he’s not going to be able to concentrate on much else with these long forgotten feelings blooming in his chest. He needs to think of how to best approach that dog owner. Something low pressure so they won’t feel cornered or caught off guard would probably work best for both parties involved. An idea is already starting to take shape in Magnus’s mind as he walks back and by the time he is sitting in his lab again, he has the perfect plan - all he needs is a dog.

\----------------------

Clary likes to use Luke’s retired German Shepherd police dog, Balto, as motivation to go for a run around the park with the justification that he needs the exercise and she could use a jogging partner, since Simon has become the flakiest of workout partners now that he has a new weight spotter at the gym. Balto can tell when it’s the end of their run and he likes to pull her towards the gated dog park they always stop by before heading home, and today is no different.

Even though Clary didn’t bring any balls to play fetch, she sees other dogs for Balto to play with so she follows his lead. The moment Balto is free of his leash, he races around the group of mostly small and medium sized dogs playing in the center of the enclosed field. The only dog that Balto manages to not tower over is a familiar looking gray and white pit bull. The two dogs seem to recognize each other as well for they start tackling each other with little preamble or greeting. Clary realizes that it’s the dog she saw the other week at the shelter. Balto probably remembers him from when she used to bring him to some of her art sessions. She scans the mingling groups of people for his owner, the Real Life Angel.

She spots the trademark long dark hair pulled up into a high ponytail with their side to her and makes her way towards them. When she’s only a couple of feet away, they finally realize she is approaching and look over. They smile warmly as if they recognize her immediately and are pleased to see her again. “Oh, well if it isn’t the artist that inspired me to adopt Chuy!”

Clary tries not to blush too noticeably at the fact that they remembered her from their brief encounter at the shelter, but her smile probably gives away her excitement as she introduces herself. “Hi there! My name’s Clary by the way, she/her pronouns.”

Their smile widens even more, showcasing a perfectly white smile framed by vibrant red lips. They offer their hand to shake, “My preferred pronouns are also she/her and I’m Isabelle, or Izzy for short.” Clary shakes her offered hand, marveling at how the simple physical contact sparks that energy in her that she felt at the shelter when she first saw Izzy.

“I love your artwork! I honestly begged the shelter to let me take Chuy’s flyer. It’s proudly displayed on my fridge until I can find the right place to put it.”

Clary bites her lip to refrain from gushing about how cute that is and not so subtly trying to invite herself over to see it hung up in Izzy’s space. She decides it’s best to just change the topic. “Wait isn’t Chuy the name of the pet pig in [ _the Book of Life_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBw5YScs8iQ)? How’s he working out for you? Hopefully causing less trouble than Maria’s Chuy…”

Izzy’s face lights up when Clary asks about his name, “Yes, I love that movie! Chuy’s great. He really is a sweetie. His resting face just makes him look unpleasant which my brothers and I can relate to. So he fits right in.” Clary chuckles with Izzy at that fun fact. “He was a little rusty on some commands at first but he relearned them fast and overall he’s been really awesome.” Izzy pauses for a moment, smiling fondly down at Chuy before glancing back up at Clary. I know it's only been two weeks, but I can’t imagine my life without him now.”

“Wow, that’s so nice to hear. I’m happy that you found each other.” Clary responds enthusiastically; hearing successful adoption stories never ceases to warm her heart.

“Do you have a dog here?”

“Yeah, my dad’s dog! He’s that German Shepherd playing with Chuy actually.” Clary says as she gestures to where Chuy and Balto are playing tug of war with a branch they must have found while running around.

Izzy leans towards her, gently knocking their shoulders together to get Clary’s attention back on her as she nods her chin towards the dogs playing. “Looks like our dogs are get along well.” She adds with a teasing grin, “Chuy has good taste.”

Clary laughs, easing into the slightly flirty vibe she feels coming from Izzy. “I feel like I've seen this in a movie… two people whose dogs get along very well…” She purposefully leaves it open and vague in case she is misreading something, allowing Isabelle to make whatever connection she wants out of Clary’s words.

Izzy’s face is faux contemplative as if she is thinking hard about what movie Clary could possibly be referencing. “In that movie, don’t they get get covered in mud, fall in love, and adopt 101 puppies?”

Clary’s eyes widen a little when Izzy mentions falling in love, her cheeks heat up at the thought of falling in love with the gorgeous woman in front of her. She gives a small smile as she shrugs, “This could be the less messy version? We could start a little smaller… maybe with hot cocoa first?”

“Back here?” Izzy asks.

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds great. Saturday around 2 work for you?” Clary asks, trying not to sound so eager to meet up with Izzy again that it’s off putting.

Izzy pulls her phone out of her pocket, her eyebrows drawn in concentration as she thumbs through it. “Works for me!” She looks back up at Clary, “But actually I have to go, I didn’t realize how late it was... I’ll see you soon though?” Izzy asks as she clips her leash on Chuy’s collar, from where he’s sprawled out and nearly asleep on the grass next to their feet.

“See you in three days!” Clary responds with a genuine and easy grin. As Izzy heads towards the entrance to the park, parting with a casual, “It’s a date!” that causes butterflies to flutter in Clary’s stomach which last the rest of the night.

\----------------------

Once Magnus has his coffee just the way he likes it, he dives right into the reason for visiting on a Thursday evening instead of their usual Sunday morning meet ups. “Luke, can I borrow your dog?”

Luke pauses with his coffee cup halfway to his mouth, his face way less skeptical than Magnus expected to be honest; definitely more resigned than concerned. “What? You’ve never shown an interest in Balto before outside of watching him when you house sit for us… Why? What are you up to?”

Magnus gets along with Balto just fine, but he doesn’t _love_ dogs. So he can take care of Balto when the need arises but it’s true that he doesn’t usually go out of his way to spend time with Balto. Magnus leans forward in his chair towards Luke, “What would you say if I said it was for the pursuit of love?”

Luke’s eyes automatically glance over at Jocelyn, who is entering the room with a pile of holiday sugar cookies, as if he can’t stop himself from seeking her out whenever someone mentions love. It makes Magnus ache desperately for something that sickeningly sweet, for him to have someone to look at like that and vice versa. Luke crosses one of his arms across his body. “Tell me more…” he prompts as he takes a sip from his coffee.

Jocelyn chuckles, leaning over Luke’s shoulder to put the plate of cookies down on the table between them. “What more do you need to know than that Luke? Don’t you believe in Balto and the power of love?”

Luke smiles fondly at Jocelyn’s gentle teasing before he leans forward to kiss her, like he purposefully wants to rub his love in Magnus’s face - rude. Luke pulls back and refocuses a skeptical eyebrow on Magnus, waiting for him to continue.

“I want to take him to the dog park so I have an excuse to talk to cute dog owner I see there every time I go for my lunch break.”

Luke picks up a Christmas tree cookie from the pile and dunks it in his coffee as he talks, “Clary usually takes him for a mid afternoon run but I’m sure she won't mind going a little later... Sure, you can borrow Balto... for love.”

Jocelyn squeezes his shoulder, continuing her teasing of Luke by adding, “Oh you romantic you.”

Luke rolls his eyes, responding in a deadpan voice, “Wonder how I got to be like this…”

“Hmmm… I hope I played a part in it.”

Luke’s impassive face melts at Jocelyn’s words, endless fondness in his voice as he reassures her, “The biggest and most important part.”

Magnus clears his throat to cut through the suffocating affection. “See this is why I need Balto so I can find my own person to make literal heart eyes at.”

Luke huffs out a laugh and raises his coffee mug in a toasting fashion, “Good luck with that - here’s to things we do for love!”

Jocelyn raises a cookie, “To Balto’s Love Quest!”

Magnus laughs as he too raises his coffee mug, “To good friends!”

The three of them cheer, “Hear! Hear!” before drinking out of their respective mugs or eating their toasting cookie, that hopeful feeling settling in Magnus’s stomach as his plan starts to come together.

\----------------------

Magnus recognizes that _he’s_ the one that asked to bring Balto to the dog park but he’s a little nervous to let Balto off the leash. Magnus has never called Balto to him so he’s worried that Balto might not listen if he gets loose and runs for the hills, quickly leaving Magnus behind. He decides he’ll keep the leash on Balto until he’s verified that the only way Balto could really escape is if someone left the entrance or exit gate open. He’s not exactly positive how these dog park things work and he doesn’t want to look like a fool and lose Luke’s dog all in one go. There really aren’t that many other park options in the area for him to choose to spend his lunch break.

They aren’t even a couple of feet into park and Balto is already starting to pull on his leash towards a white dog with bluish gray splotches. Both the dogs are very enthusiastic to see each other which does not bode well for Magnus who gets quickly tangled in Balto’s leash as the other dog starts running in circles around them. Magnus has seen the movies, he can predict exactly how this will go do (which will most likely be him).

He hears someone yelling, ‘Chuy! Chuy!’ and he looks to see the whole reason he’s tangled in this mess, literally and figuratively, running towards them. Magnus is equal parts happy that they are here and embarrassed because they are here to see Magnus face plant into the grass. They try to unravel Magnus but the gray and white dog gets impatient with Balto and runs off to play with the other dogs. Balto tries to follow after him but instead just manages to slam Magnus into this person who is only trying to help out. The stranger winces slightly at the impact, “Maybe you should take him off the leash… Unless he doesn’t play well with others.”

Magnus leans down to do just that because his concern about losing Balto is much lower than his concern about accidentally hurting this beautiful total stranger. They blush slightly as they attempt to clarify themselves, “I mean your dog… not you… well not that I think you don’t play well with others but-”

Magnus laughs out loud and decides to save this poor soul that is trying to dig himself out of a hole that didn’t even exist to begin with. “Yes, Balto plays well with others.” Magnus winks as he adds, “And so do I.” They chuckle at Magnus’s response as he bends down to finally free Balto from the confines of his leash. “Thanks for your help by the way. But what is the name of my own personal guardian angel?” He asks with his free hand raised for a handshake.

Magnus smile is teasing, pleased when the person rolls their eyes at his words which conveys to Magnus that they have some semblance of snark hidden in them. “Alec - with he/him pronouns.” He grips Magnus’s hand tight as he shakes it, “Yours?”

“A pleasure to meet you Alec.” The sound of his name must bring him back from somewhere to the present for he quickly releases Magnus’s hand from his grip; neither of them fully aware that they held hands for a moment or two too long to be considered an every day handshake. “Name’s Magnus, with preferred he/him pronouns.”

“Nice to finally meet you too - although it’s a little odd to see you on this side of the fence.”

Magnus tilts his head to the side to regard Alec, “A good odd or a bad?”

Alec breathes a harsh breath through his nose as he looks down at the ground, like this is too much information for him to reveal with eye contact. “Definitely good.”

Magnus quickly raises both eyebrows up and down as he takes that information in, his voice is a little surprised as he asks, “You noticed me?”

“Yeah, you helped make bread crumbs for Mrs. Finster and her pigeons last week and you sat on that bench and read for a little while earlier this week,” Alec supplies with a shrug in a failed attempt to seem nonchalant.

“You noticed all that while you were playing fetch?” Magnus asks playfully with a single raised eyebrow.

“You were kinda hard not to notice in that dark green military jacket-” Alec’s phone begins to ring, cutting off his sentence as he answers with a short “Izzy?” Magnus is too busy preening at the fact that Alec noticed him because of jacket, which is one of Magnus’s favorite pieces of clothing for the way it highlights the green undertones in his light brass toned skin, to eavesdrop on Alec’s phone call, happily watching their dogs play with a pleased grin on his face instead.

Alec hangs up the phone as he turns to Magnus, “Sorry, that was my sister. I gotta go but I’ll see you?”

Alec’s face looks a little closed off like he is purposefully trying not to convey too much emotion, but a little bit of hope crept into his tone which echoes what Magnus feels. “I’m looking forward to it Alexander.”

\----------------------

It’s only a couple of minutes past the arranged meeting time of 2pm, but Clary is starting to feel like her and Balto are being stood up. What if Izzy realized that she said it’s a date but didn’t mean it like a date date so she isn’t going to show? What if the flirting had just been in Clary’s head and not at all the actual scenario? What if Izzy just agreed to meet up to appease Clary but had no intention of following through? Because people definitely mention falling in love and adopting dogs with people they want to see again in a completely platonic sense… Right?

Clary’s usually not this nervous before a potential date or meet up or whatever this is but she’s also never felt such an organic chemistry with someone so quickly before. It’s like all it took was that smile from Izzy at the dog shelter and Clary’s heart went ‘oh’. And after running into each other at the dog park, it seemed almost like fate, as well as something Clary is actually excited to pursue if Izzy is at all interested. And she’ll try not to be too visibly hurt if Izzy doesn’t want anything past a friendship she reminds herself as she adjusts the cups on the to go tray for the dozenth or so time in the past five minutes.

Clary decides to give her twenty minutes of leeway time just in case it was hard to find parking and the weather is a little chillier than it’s been all week which can cause delays. Plus, Balto is enjoying himself just fine, alternating between chasing after a squirrel and other dogs in the park. Suddenly Balto stops running, stopping with one ear up as if he’s listening for something. Clary strains her ears, trying to figure out what’s caught his attention. At first she hears nothing outside of the usual but then she hears someone calling her name. She turns around in her spot to try to locate the source of the voice, smiling to herself when she sees Izzy walking quickly around the outside fence of the dog park with an eager Chuy. Izzy waves a gloved hand, her smile big and bright even from a distance which warms Clary and melts some away of her anxiety.

Izzy gestures towards the back entrance of the park and Clary heads towards it to be able to let them in, Balto following only a short distance behind her with an enthusiastically wagging tail. It seems that Chuy is equally excited to see Balto, moving in inpatient circles as he waits to be let off his leash to play. It takes a little maneuvering to get Izzy into the park, with holding Balto back and Izzy trying not to get tripped up by Chuy’s leash, but once the gate is successfully closed and Chuy released, Izzy gives Clary a big, relieved smile. “Clary! I’m so happy you are still here! I was worried that I was so late you might have thought I stood you up and just left.”

Clary straightens up from where she was crouched over to pet both Chuy and Balto, automatically smiling in response to Izzy’s smile but blushing slightly at the accuracy of Izzy’s words. “The thought may have crossed my mind... But I know I can’t drink both of these hot chocolates on my own so I thought I should hold out a little while longer.”

Clary uses the line as an opening to offer one of the to go cardboard cups to Izzy, who takes it in between both of her hands eagerly, making eye contact with Clary as she softly replies, “Well I’m glad you did.” They just smile at each other for a moment or two in a way that definitely does not feel the slightest bit platonic.

Izzy’s the first to break the easy quiet between them as she realizes something with a soft, “Oh yeah…” as she opens her purse to pull out a brown paper bag with the stamp of the name of Clary’s favorite coffeeshop in town. She opens the bag towards Clary, “This is why I was late!”

Clary looks into the offered open bag to find a variety of decorated holiday cookies. “Because of cookies?” Clary replies with a teasing grin as she reaches in to pull out an intricately frosted gingerbread woman.

Izzy shakes her head back and forth, making the pompom on top of her beanie shake and bringing Clary’s attention to its askew state, most likely from Izzy being in such a rush to get here that she just threw on the hat and ran out, not even bothering to straighten it. The notion that Izzy also really wanted to see her makes Clary’s stomach butterflies flutter. “Well I tried to make sugar cookies to bring but I kinda burnt them and maybe didn’t use enough sugar… they’re pretty awful. I didn’t want to show up without anything though so I stopped by a coffeeshop on the way here.”

“It’s the thought that counts?” Clary supplies hopefully at Izzy’s dejected face. “Well, Java Jace serves some of the best baked goods in this area - I approve. ”

Izzy face brightens, “Really? It’s my brother’s coffeeshop; not that he needs the ego boost but he’ll be pleased to hear that from someone he _isn’t_ related to.”

Clary makes a thoughtful noise as if the fact that Izzy’s brother owns her favorite coffeeshop intrigues her, “Hmmm…”

Izzy laughs at Clary, leaning in conspiratorially to share something, “Before we start dating and adopting all those dogs, you should know that my brothers have all the cooking abilities and I have practically none…”

“You’re interested in dating me?” Clary asks, trying to be teasing and cool but slightly wide eyes, red cheeks, and a breathy voice betray her pleased surprise. Izzy’s eyes go wide at Clary’s words as if she wasn’t fully aware of what she said, her blush is even deeper than Clary’s. Her eyes flick to Clary’s parted lips and back up to her eyes before nodding slowly.

“Yeah, I mean I thought this was our first date… But only if you wanna date me too of course!” Izzy adds as she leans back to stand more upright, her blush spreading from the tops of her cheeks to her full cheek.

Clary grins warmly at Izzy, enjoying the effect it seems to have in removing the tension Izzy holds in her shoulders. “I’d like that a lot.”

With a clear definition of what this is, all of Clary’s anxiety about Izzy not wanting to be more than friends disappears, finally letting her relax into enjoying the delicious cookies, chocolatey hot cocoa, and lovely company _._

\----------------------

Magnus is at the dog park a whole ten minutes earlier than he usually is which gives him plenty of time to consider the absurdity of the situation he has put himself in. Alec and him don’t even have a standing date for the park but it happened twice last week and Magnus would be kinda sad if he doesn’t get to see Alec’s beautiful smile and interesting conversation. The moment Magnus recognizes the artfully crafted mess that is the top of Alec’s head he feels almost light-headed from his relief.

Alec grins when he notices Magnus, reminding Magnus that that smile is the whole reason he is in this unnecessarily confusing scenario and keeps borrowing Balto from Luke. A hopeful voice in his head completely pushes aside the guilt he is starting to feel from lying about Balto being _his_ dog, reminding him to focus on that smile and the fact that he could get used to seeing that face every day, looking so happy and soft around the edges.

It’s understandable that Magnus puts that whole telling the truth thing on the back burner when the joy of running into Alec at the dog park again the next day…. or the day after that… or every day for the rest of the work week, is on his mind as well.

\----------------------

Magnus is pretty proud of himself for managing to convince Luke to let him borrow Balto again on Saturday even though Clary’s in the middle of getting dressed to take him on a run herself. He knows the true extent of Luke’s softness and has no problem utilizing the phrase “but it’s for love!” to get his way. Luke did make a point to remind Magnus to just talk to Alec on his own now that they’ve talked more than a handful of times. And Magnus plans to - soon even, maybe even today if it feels right, because Magnus noticed that Alec brought an extra ball on Friday for Balto and he’s starting to worry that he’s reaching the point where more than a week of this charade makes it go from potentially okay to do to definitely unsettling. And he’s been meaning to tell him the truth all week, but the idea always gets lost in his mind when they talk and play with both dogs for that half an hour or so.

Those thoughts weigh heavily on Magnus’s mind and by the time he unclips Balto’s leash inside the gated park, he knows it’s time to just tell Alec. He looks around the park for a certain gray pitbull and his lovely owner but there is no sight of them. Which is fine, it’s the weekend so it is entirely probable that their schedule is different. Magnus tries to dampen his initial disappointment, still hopeful that they might show up since the weather is warmer than it’s been all week.

After about forty minutes of playing fetch with Balto, Magnus’s shoulder is starting to get a little sore and with no sign of Chuy or Alec, he’s ready to call it a day. He clips the leash back onto Balto, leading him to the car when Balto starts to pull away from him. Magnus looks in the direction Balto is attempting to drag him, hope fluttering in his chest at the site of Chuy straining on his leash towards them. That hope in his chest is quickly squashed by the fact that the person holding the leash is much shorter, curvier, and not at all who he wants it to be. Alec never mentioned having a partner, but Magnus wouldn’t be surprised if he was taken, especially by someone as attractive as the person currently holding Chuy’s leash. Magnus’s curiosity gets the best of him as he lets himself be lead to Chuy, watching the person smile down at Balto and Chuy greeting each other. When they look back up at Magnus, their smile slowly fades to confusion as they say, “You’re not the person I usually see walking Balto...”

“The feeling is mutual - you’re not the same person I saw with that dog all week…” Magnus remarks in a slightly cold tone, not sure if he is meeting Alec’s romantic partner or someone that has stolen his dog.

The person’s eyes squint in concentration before widening in realization. “Oh, you’ve probably met Alec! My brother takes Chuy out for walks during the week while I’m at work because he lives closer and they both need the socializing,” they add with an amused huff, eyes sparkling as if they _know_ something as they extend a hand. “My name’s Isabelle.”

Magnus nods his head in understanding, recalling a couple of fond stories from Alec over the week about a younger sister that is always pushing him to step out of his comfort zone while also being his biggest supporter in all avenues of his life. He shakes Isabelle’s offered hand, trying not to be too obvious in his enjoyment of this new piece of information that he is almost positive that Isabelle dropped purposefully as a hint to Alec’s relationship status. “Magnus. About your brother, is Alec more of a coffee or tea man?”

Isabelle smiles widely in response as if knowing exactly where Magnus is going with this question, “Herbal tea - too much caffeine during a day gives him migraines.”

“Good to know - thank you. It was a pleasure to meet you Isabelle.” Magnus says with polite nod as he tugs on Balto’s leash to let him know that his reunion time with Chuy is over and it’s time to head back to the car. He barely hears Isabelle’s response, mind already formulating a new plan to actually tell Alec the truth on Monday and maybe even ask him out if it all goes well.

\----------------------

Simon and Clary are in the midst of setting up the table while Luke finishes the final touches on lunch when Clary’s text tone dings three times from across the apartment. Simon teasingly mutters, “Well somebody’s popular…” as he continues to lay down utensils.

Clary laughs, throwing the napkin she was folding at Simon before walking over to check her phone. She grins when she sees that the messages are from Isabelle. They didn’t have _plans_ to see each other today since they met up on Tuesday and had another date last night. But Clary is still a little sad that Magnus took away her excuse to run into Izzy at the dog park again. She swipes her phone open to read the messages:

‘ _Is a Belle❤️: there was a man named magnus at the park with balto?_

_Is a Belle❤️: he looks 35 yrs old max so i’m assuming he’s not your dad..._

_Is a Belle❤️: I was disappointed that he wasn’t you :(‘_

Clary chuckles at Izzy’s first two confused messages before grinning like a fool at the last message, pleased as a peach at the idea that Izzy was hoping to see her again today even though they just spent the last night talking and kissing on Izzy’s couch. She responds with a quick message of her own, knowing full well that if she strays too long Simon will tell Luke she’s ruining family time by being on her phone which means she’ll have dishes duty all on her own:

‘ _Cla-fairy✨: yeah he’s a family friend… he’s been borrowing balto in the pursuit of love?_

_Cla-fairy✨: I’m sad I couldn’t make it to the park to see you today either :(_

_Cla-fairy✨: are you free tuesday for dinner?’_

Izzy’s response is immediate:

‘ _Is a Belle❤️: Yes!!! especially if this means I get to taste your stellar cooking..._

_Is a Belle❤️ I’ll see you then❤️’_

The sight of the heart emoji makes Clary’s heart flutter as she texts back one more time before returning to her table setting duties:

‘ _Cla-fairy✨: I’m looking forward to it ❤️’_

\----------------------

Come Monday, Magnus is already ready and waiting at the park right around the time he usually sees Alec. He’s even sitting on their bench (ha _their_ bench - when did that happen?) inside the fenced in dog park when Chuy comes bounding over to him with Alec following closely behind, his face lighting up when he makes eye contact with Magnus. But once he realizes that Magnus is dogless, he pauses his movement towards the bench, stopping right in front of Magnus. “Where’s Balto today?”

Magnus sighs internally at the genuine concern on Alec’s face, solidifying the fact that he needs to do this. He stands up to extend a cardboard to go cup to Alec, “first, here’s apology tea.”

Alec’s eyebrows draw together in confusion as he takes the offered cup, “What are you apologizing for?”

“Misleading you.” Alec’s face immediately begins to shut down, which has Magnus quickening his words to explain fully, “I’m more of a cat person - Balto isn’t my dog!”

Alec’s features relax slightly, but remains relatively shut off as he curtly responds, “Okay.”

Magnus looks down at the ground, taking a deep breath to refrain from rolling his eyes at himself for his poor wording (so much for thinking this plan over for the past two days…). Magnus decides honesty is definitely the best policy and, at this point, he figures that Alec might appreciate a genuine explanation. He rolls his shoulders back before looking right into Alec’s captivating hazel eyes as he says, “I borrowed him so I could have an excuse to talk to you and get to know you better.”

“You borrowed a dog cause you wanted to get to know me?” Alec asks, curiosity and confusion coloring his words.

“Yes.” Magnus breaks eye contact to look down at the cup in his hands, his thumb flicking the edge of the plastic lid as Magnus pauses to gather his thoughts. “You unlocked something in me that first time I saw you, I was drawn to the smile you made every time Chuy retrieved the ball and dropped it right at your feet. It lit up your whole face and I wondered if and how I could make you smile just like that.” Magnus pauses a moment longer as he makes eye contact with Alec again, “I still do.”

Alec maintains eye contact, letting the vulnerable moment hang in the air between them for a beat or two. His eyes are clear and hopeful with a slight blush on his cheeks as he admits softly, “I would like that.”

Magnus grins big and pleased, making Alec blush even more. Alec glances down at the cup in his hands for a moment before clenching his jaw and looking back up, “Can I kiss you? It’s something I’ve thought about doing since the first time Balto tangled us up and made you almost headbutt my nose.”

“Absolutely.” Magnus replies with a nod as he slowly leans closer into Alec’s space, giving him all the time in the world to pull back or change his mind. Alec closes the remaining distance quickly, sighing into the kiss in a way that reassures that feeling in Magnus that this is the first of many kisses, the start of something new.

Alec pulls away a little before moving back in, giving Magnus one more quick peck like he can’t quite help himself and doesn’t want to stop kissing. Magnus’s eyes open to the sight of a teasing smile framed by a little beard burn and flushed cheeks, definitely a look he wants to see more of. Alec bites his bottom briefly before saying, “Apology accepted.”

Magnus lifts his tea to his mouth to take his first sip and also to hide the fact that he can’t seem to stop smiling. Alec’s expression changes quickly to confusion as he asks, “Wait, how did you borrow Balto?”

“I have a very good friend.” Magnus chuckles as a thought hits him, “Actually, he’s your sister’s girlfriend’s family dog.”

“So Chuy’ll see him again? Cause they seemed to get along really well.”

Magnus’s heart swells at the genuine interest Alec has in his dog and his other puppy pals. “I can probably even bring him on a date if you wanted to check out the holiday market next weekend...”

“That sounds great but I was kinda hoping for our next date I could meet your cat.” Alec says with a half smirk.

“Next date? So this counts for our first one?” Magnus replies in a teasing tone.

Alec shrugs, probably attempting to distract from the blush on his cheeks. “I kinda thought of each of our dog park run ins last week as dates…”

Magnus can’t help the way his jaw drops just a little, parting his lips into a small ‘o’ shape, and his eyes widen as they light up with delight and shock at this little fun fact. Alec’s blush deepens as he takes a long sip from the drink in his hand. When he finishes, Magnus’s facial expression has not changed one bit - almost like he’s frozen from shock. Alec’s voice is slightly confused as he asks, “What?”

Magnus’s expression melts into a sweet smile as his eyes glance from the blush on Alec’s cheeks back to his eyes, “You never cease to amaze me Alexander.”

His smile is automatic in response to Magnus’s; it’s small, shy and breathtaking. “A good kind of amaze?”

“The best kind.” Magnus replies with more honesty in his tone than he’s used to sharing even with those nearest and dearest to him; he revels in just how much he means it. He embraces that feeling of excitement and hope in his gut that always precedes something unknown but ultimately good, so, so good. That feeling has come to signify the start of the very _best_ of things. When Alec meets Magnus’s gaze again, genuine smiles on both of their faces, Magnus gives himself over and trusts that gut feeling - looking forward to whatever is in store for _them._

\----------------------

Clary looks on fondly from the sink as Izzy laughs at what most likely is a very lame dad joke that Luke is telling her while they decorate the remaining holiday cookies. As if Izzy can feels Clary’s eyes on her, she looks up from her cookie handiwork and catches Clary’s gaze. She gives her a small smile that fuels the warmth in Clary and she smiles in response, watching as Luke pulls Izzy’s attention back to move the cookies out of Balto’s reach before returning back to the dishes she’s working her way through washing.

She’s placing the newly cleaned mixing bowl in the dish rack when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns at the gesture to see her mom who gives her a happy smile and a gentle head nod to where Izzy is standing in the doorway to their living room with her back to them. Jocelyn’s voice is barely above a whisper, “Go – I can take the dishes from here. _Go_.”

Clary smiles her thanks, rinsing her hands and putting the dishtowel on her mom’s shoulder. She walks up behind where Izzy is admiring their Christmas tree all lit up and decorated. She tap’s Izzy’s arm, grinning at the way she turns around quick and startled, as if brought back from another place. She smiles when she realizes it’s Clary. “Sorry again for my family kinda commandeering our dinner plans tonight… As you can see,” Clary says as she gestures back to the kitchen, “holiday cooking decorating is a serious event in this household. It was really sweet of you to join us regardless.”

Izzy reaches out and takes the hand that Clary gestured with, squeezing it gently in hers. “No apology needed – I had a really great night. And, I know how much your family means to you. After hearing so many stories about them, I’ve been looking forward to meeting them.”

Clary smiles at Izzy’s reassuring words, the genuineness and reassuring touch calming any concern she had about ruining their dinner date night. “I had a great night too. I-“

The sound of Luke’s voice gives Clary pause mid sentence, “Caught under the mistletoe!”

Izzy and Clary both look up in the doorway to see the festive sprig of mistletoe hanging above them in the center of the frame. “I swear my dad puts up mistletoe every year so when he kisses my mom, I can’t call them out for being disgustingly in love.” Clary says with a light hearted smile and minimal eye rolling as she returns her gaze to Izzy; her breath gets caught in her throat at how beautiful Izzy looks with her long dark hair spilling in waves over her shoulder, her head looking up and away with the Christmas tree lights giving her an angelic glow. It reminds Clary of the first time she saw her. Jocelyn chimes in from the kitchen, reminding Clary that this is a real and _now_ moment, not just a memory, “Don’t forget to make a wish too!”

“Make a wish?” Izzy repeats with a curious tone, one raised eyebrow and head slightly tilted. Clary smiles as she shrugs before elaborating, “Yeah, if you get caught under the mistletoe with someone else, you’re both supposed to make a wish that you want to come true in the following year while you share the kiss.”

It’s one of Luke little holiday traditions that has become one of Clary’s favorites over the years because it’s so simple but she’s never met someone that has the same mistletoe kiss wish. She wouldn’t be surprised if it was something that Luke made up all on his own to celebrate the spirit of warmth, love and good tidings during the holidays like the mushy romantic he is.

Izzy’s eyes sparkle with delight like the Christmas tree behind her as she leans in a little closer to Clary, whispering, “I know my wish, do you?” Izzy licks her lip and Clary follows the movement, nodding her head in confirmation. She leans in closer as well, feeling almost giddy at how intimate this moment seems –just the two of them, wrapped up in their own little world. Izzy closes the remaining distance between them to kiss Clary gently but oh so sweetly with the taste of sugar and chocolate from cookie tastings still on her lips. Clary melts into it, her free hand reaching to hold Izzy’s face close as the kiss deepens for a moment before they both pull apart.

Clary’s voice is teasing as she asks with a smile, “Did you wish for more kisses?”

Izzy laughs and Clary can feel that beautiful noise in her own hand that is still cupping her cheek. Izzy teases back, “Didn’t your parents teach you not to share your wishes or else they won’t come true?”

Now it’s Clary’s turn to laugh, as Izzy squeezes the hand that she’s still holding. Clary looks down at their clasped hands, feeling light and warm and _here,_ and Izzy squeezes their hands again now that Clary is looking at them. Clary blushes at the fact that she was distracted by something as innocent as holding hands; she quickly looks back up to Izzy’s gaze.

Izzy bites her lip, looking almost sheepishly as she adds, “And, I really want this wish to come true.”

Clary has no idea exactly what Isabelle wished for but the way she said it, makes Clary believe that it’s something very similar to what she wished for as well. Her smile is meant to be reassuring but she’s sure she just looks smitten as she gazes at her beautiful girlfriend, in her home, surrounded by family and holiday cheer, with a stomach that aches from laughter, sugar, and butterflies and clasped hands. It feels good and natural and so, so easy in a way that has Clary already looking forward to many more nights just as soft as this one. She eagerly whispers back, “Me too.”

\----------------------


End file.
